Horns are virtually as old as recorded time. Primative horns assumed many forms. Some of the earliest were merely hollow seashells in their natural state having an opening, through or across which, a person blew to make a sound. Others were actual animal horns hollowed out and through which a person also blew to communicate, to make pleasant sound, which with other instruments, produced early music, or to warn of an encroaching enemy, for example.
As time evolved, obviously horns became more complex and were made capable of producing sounds of varying tones. Today, there are scores of differing types and shapes of horns.
The present invention, however, is directed to a collapsable, telescoping horn. Many horns include a flared bell shaped portion and a mouthpiece portion connected by tubing, which may be both straight and curved, as for example in a trumpet, or with moveable portions, as in a trombone. Such horns come both with and without valves.
There is today a need for lightweight, inexpensive horns that take up little space but which may be assembled in a length sufficient to produce a loud, clear tone, as for example, in sports stadia.
There is also need for a lightweight, collapsable horn capable of producing a loud, low-pitch sound for use by boatsmen to warn other boats or to signal in an emergency. Today, such devices are powered by aerosols which are not only undesirable to the ecology but which need to be replaced periodically.
lt is an object of this invention to produce a telescoping horn of relatively simple construction which is small, readily portable but which, when extended, is capable of producing a loud, far-carrying sound.